Un rayo verde
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lo único que quería era ir por su familia, ayudarla, cuidarla e intentar impedir que le sucediera nada malo


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "Homenaje a los caídos" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

 **El personaje elegido: James Potter**

 **La situación: Transforma al personaje en un fantasma**

* * *

 **UN RAYO VERDE**

Un rayo verde, y después… nada.

Se despertó con una sensación extraña en un vacío demasiado blanco, no recordando ni donde estaba, ni quién era, solo con unas emociones demasiado intensas y que no comprendía: miedo, tristeza y soledad.

Pasó mucho tiempo, o eso creyó, en esa blancura, con esa intemporalidad que le poseía y en la cual no se podía predecir nada, pero con el tiempo, consiguió recordar y no le gusto nada lo que su memoria le trajo.

* * *

Un rayo verde, y después… nada.

Eso fue lo primero que recordó, pero con paciencia consiguió reunir todo lo que había sucedido, sus últimas vivencias y con eso, lo único que quería era ir por su familia, ayudarla, cuidarla e intentar impedir que le sucediera nada malo. Eso solo era una esperanza que él tenía, una ilusión puesta, que con certeza sabía, que no había salido para nada bien, un fuerte presentimiento se lo decía.

* * *

Una luz blanca, y después… nada.

Sin saber donde estaba esta vez, James se concentró en su alrededor, en el sitio en el que había aparecido y en las personas que allí se encontraban.

Y no le gustó nada lo que estaba viendo:

Estaba en una habitación grande, presumiblemente un salón, con cuatro personas en él, dos niños y dos adultos, uno de los niños estaba en el suelo, llorando y sujetándose el brazo mientras que el hombre le gritaba y lo zarandeaba sin tener cuidado de sus heridas. Por detrás, tanto la mujer como el otro niño estaban comiendo tranquilamente un trozo de tarta, como si la escena que tenían enfrente fuese cosa de todos los días.

James intentó ayudar al niño, pero para su sorpresa, lo único que hizo fue atravesarlo, estaba muy confundido por eso ¿Cómo podía ser que de un momento a otro pudiera traspasar cosas (había hecho la prueba con el cojín que había en el sillón y también lo había atravesado)?

Por una parte estaba indignado, pero cuando más lo reflexionaba más contento estaba: le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, de poder ayudar a sus amigos, a su familia.

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer o pensar en nada más ya que en ese momento el hombre gordo dejó de empujar y dañar al niño y con una mirada de asco lo llevó en volandas hacia una puerta debajo de las escaleras, la abrió y lo lanzó sin cuidado, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho plasmada en la cara.

Con prisa, James fue a intentar abrirla para poder ayudar al niño, pero para su consternación, la traspasó, dándose de bruces con un armario en el que habían metido una cama, si a un colchón con una sábana raída se le podía llamar así, una bombilla y polvo, demasiado polvo. Al recorrer el hueco se encontró con el niño estaba tumbado en la cama llorando.

Con curiosidad, se fijó detenidamente en el muchacho, tenía algo que lo intrigaba demasiado, pero no podía decir el que: era pequeño, delgado y estaba muy pálido, por lo que se le resaltaban todos los moratones que tenía en el cuerpo, además de la sangre reseca de las heridas. Mientras lo observaba no pudo dejar de reparar en lo que el pequeño decía.

—Por favor… que alguien me ayude… por favor… necesito ayuda… por favor… de verdad la necesito… si es necesario… dejo de comer… o de hablar… o de lo que sea… pero por favor… que alguien me ayude… no quiero estar aquí… no quiero seguir sufriendo así…

Eso lo decía una y otra vez, como si fuese una mantra dirigida a Dios, como una oración esperando ser escuchada y James no pudo dejar de pensar con impotencia en que el haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo sin pedirle nada, si no fuese un ente que no podía ni siquiera tocarlo.

En un momento dado el muchacho levantó la cabeza y a James se le cortó la respiración: tenía los ojos de Lily, las esmeraldas de su esposa. Se fijó mejor y descubrió el pelo, igual de indomable que el suyo, también notó la forma de su cara, la nariz de su madre… y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más seguro estaba, porque delante de él, estaba su hijo, su pequeño Harry. Y fue en ese momento en que lamentó la forma en la que estaba, porque no podía cuidar de él, no podía consolarlo, ni salvarlo de quien lo lastimaba, no podía besarlo ni abrazarlo, ni siquiera podía hablarle porque Harry no lo escuchaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas cosas, Harry había dejado de llorar, y lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si de verdad pudiese verlo.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? puedo sentir que sí, pero no veo a nadie, pero… según la profesora… los ángeles de la guardia no se pueden ver…

Al pensar en eso, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

— ¡Tengo un ángel de la guardia! ¡Un ángel! Ahora estaré protegido, ¡ya nadie podrá hacerme daño!

Y James en ese momento se sintió impotente, frustrado, pero a la vez determinado: no iba a dejar que nadie dañara a su hijo, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Harry viviese bien, sin tener que preocuparse por las palizas o las palabras dañinas. Iba a traspasar todas las dimensiones que hubiera para poder protegerlo y que esa sonrisa no se borrara de su cara.

* * *

Y eso hizo, durante muchos años estuvo con él, velándolo y cuidándolo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, interviniendo en los castigos, en los enfrentamientos tanto muggles como mágicos, siempre con él.

* * *

Hasta el día en el que Harry utilizó la piedra de la resurrección y una fuerza externa lo empujó y centrifugó, llevándolo de vuelta con su esposa y sus amigos, delante de Harry.

—Bien hecho, Cornamenta.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, cariño.

Y Harry al oír esas palabras, lo comprendió todo.

—Gracias, papá, gracias por ser ese ángel que siempre me cuidó.


End file.
